Dernière lettre
by Le Staff
Summary: Petit OS. Après une violente dispute de plus entre Victor et Yéléna, cette dernière décide de couper les ponts et Victor décide de lui écrire une dernière lettre...


Hey...

Tu ne me répondras pas... N'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que tu le feras ?

Tu avais dit que tu me laissais une dernière chance... Je n'ai pas gâcher cette chance, j'en suis sûr. Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite de briser cette chance.

J'ai juste été honnête avec toi et avec moi.

Tu devais savoir la vérité. Ça me tuait a petit feu que personne ne sache...

Je suis un monstre, je te l'avais dit, et j'ai fini par te le prouver. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?!!

J'ai envie de recommencer... D'en finir avec tout ça...

Qu'on retrouve nos liens d'antan...

Mais toi... Tu ne me reparlera plus n'est ce pas ?

Toi avec tes cheveux bouclés que j'aime tant et qui est entrée dans ma vie sans que je m'y attende...

Je t'ai avoué que j'étais un beau connard... Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça... J'ai envie de me persuader que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça... Mais ça ne marche pas... Je sais que c'est moi. Je ne veux seulement pas qu'il y ait de telles conséquences à mes conneries...

Je sais très bien qu'il t'a demandée ce qu'il s'est passé... Il me l'a dit. Il s'inquiète pour moi le pauvre...

Il m'a dit que tu lui avais dit que dans la soirée je t'ai envoyé un mail avec en pièce jointe des détails, des détails que tu ne connaissait pas, à quel point je m'étais servie de toi... C'est pas vrai. Je ne me suis jamais servie de toi... Sauf peut-être une fois quand on s'est rencontré. Mais c'est tout. Je tiens trop a toi pour ça.

Ne me dit pas que c'est fini... Que je ne pourrais plus jamais te faire sourire... S'il te plaît... Je t'en supplie.. Me laisse pas.. Pas comme les autres...

Tu es si importante pour moi que tu as fini par devenir ma raison de vivre. C'est peut-être ça que tu voulais dire par "J'ai l'impression que tu compte trop sur moi..."

Encore une fois, je le vois trop tard... J'ai décidé que ça allait changer.

J'ai trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre... Voir jusqu'où je pourrais aller et ce que je pourrais faire...

Moi qui voulais tellement mourir... Je veux voir mon futur.

Même quand tu n'es pas là tu me rends meilleur. Tu me donnes goût à la vie... Ça a toujours été le cas je pense. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de te "posséder"... J'étais si possessif avec toi... Tu étais ma seule source de bonheur stable... Tu étais toujours là pour moi, toujours là pour me dire que je ne suis pas nul.

Et je t'ai prouvé que j'étais un monstre... Mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui, alors que t'as présence ne se fait pas sentir à mes côtés, qu'avec ton aide, on a réussi à transformer ce monstre en quelque chose d'autre..

Ce monstre jaloux, envieux, manipulateur (sauf avec quelques personnes dont toi), aveugle et cruel de par son manque d'attention à découvert qu'il n'avait pas besoin de manipuler les gens... Que si il désire quelque chose, au lieu de l'envier, il doit se donner les moyens de l'avoir... Que pour ne plus être cruel du fait qu'il soit aveugle, il lui suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux. Et surtout qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'être jaloux. Que ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un s'approche d'une personne que j'aime que cette personne m'aimera moins. Grâce à toi j'ai découvert au contraire que peut-être, je pourrais me faire une nouvelle amie qui en plus te rend heureuse !

En écrivant ça... Je pense bien sûre à elle, le jour de notre dispute, je lui en ai injustement voulu.. Elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que t'aimer autant que moi... Ce n'est pas sa faute si j'ai merdé mais uniquement de la mienne... Mais il est plus simple de se dire que ce n'est pas sa faute...

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte que déjà c'était complètement stupide de lui en vouloir parce qu'elle a ce que je n'ai pas de toi... Ton amour.

J'y ai réfléchi jusqu'à ce que je finisse par vraiment l'apprécier. Elle te rend si heureuse... C'est une personne bien. J'en suis désormais convaincue.

D'ailleurs... J'ai été heureux à un point que je m'attendais pas à atteindre un jour en me rendant compte que... Ben... C'est un peu grâce à moi que vous vous êtes rencontrées !

Si je n'avais pas été là, tu n'aurais sans doute jamais découvert cet univers la... Et vous ne vous seriez sans doute pas rencontrées... Sauf si c'était le destin. Je l'espère un peu d'ailleurs... Ça serait triste que vous ne vous rencontriez pas.

Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime. Peut-être que maintenant que je vois enfin à quel point tu es heureuse, ça va me passer. Je le pense ... Et puis le monde est rempli de belles créatures '' ça m'étonnerait que je ne trouve pas quelqu'un qui soit à mon goût.. Même plus que toi peut être... Qui sait... Nous verrons bien X)

Tu pourras remarquer mon changement de ton soudain. Sache que ce message a été écrit en deux jours différents. Le jour suivant l'envoi du mail et le mercredi 14.

Y a pas vraiment longtemps entre les deux n'est ce pas ?

Tu peux te dire que je mens, que je te manipule pour que tu revienne. Sache que ce n'est pas le cas.

Tu es partie. J'ai eu envie de mourir. Vraiment. J'en parlais avec lui... Il m'a dit d'arrêter de fuir... Que la seule chose que je voulais en me suicidant, c'était fuir...

" Tu veux mourir pour quoi ? Parce que tu as perdu une amie ? Parce que tu sais pas bien te comporter ?

Ce sont tes erreurs, affronte-les au lieu d'aller de fuir."

C'est un copier-coller de ce qu'il m'a envoyé... Ça m'a pas fait réfléchir tout de suite... Mais ça a agit comme un électrochoc. Alors j'ai décidé de les affronter. Il m'a envoyé d'autres choses du même genre... Ça m'a vraiment fait réagir. Crois moi s'il te plaît.

Il m'a dit de faire plus attention aux autres, notamment envers leurs sentiments. Je veux le faire. Vraiment. Fous moi en une quand je te blesse. Genre vraiment ! Si ça te fais du mal... Il n'y a pas de raison pour laquelle tu devrais être la seule à souffrir de MES conneries.

Je sais que tu es hyper stressée... Avec le concert qui est là, tu dois être en train de stresser et de répéter comme une dingue...

C'est pour ça que je ne t'enverrai pas ce message avant que le concert ne soit fini. Pense à toi ! Concentre toi sur ton futur et oublie moi un peu. Ça te fera du bien.

Ah.. Mais merde... Si je te dis ça alors que le concert est terminé... Ça a plus aucun intérêt... Mais si je te l'envoie maintenant ça va te déconcentrer et t'embrouiller je pense... AHHHH ! Je sais pas quoi faire... Je pense te l'envoyer après le concert. Ce sera mieux.

J'ai foi en toi. Tu t'en sortiras bien ! Tu vas tout déchirer ma vieille ! Et après tu vas chez elle et vous me faites de beaux enfants uxu

Ah et... Je tiens à remercier quand même cette dispute. Même si elle nous a toutes deux empêcher de nous concentrer à fond... Grâce à elle j'ai envie de vivre vraiment.

Elle m'a rendue heureuse... Ce qui est bizarre vu qu'une dispute n'est pas censée produire cet effet... Et que je sais que pour toi malheureusement... Il n'y a pas ce bonheur... Et ça me rend un peu triste...

Cette dispute me fait ressentir trop de choses X')

J'étais tellement obnubilée par l'idée que j'étais un monstre que je ne ressentais plus autant d'émotions en même temps..

Ça commence à partir en couille...

À plus tard... Et... Sois heureuse quel que soit ta décision vis à vis de moi, c'est tout ce qui importe.


End file.
